


Love Grows

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Between her tasks at New Valla, Azura learns some new things about Corrin...and herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic jumps ahead of a few developments I want to make in this series, so I'll summarize them here:
> 
> Talks for setting aside territory to become Valla go poorly with the local landowners, especially with news of the war suddenly being over and peace negotiations being juggled around.  
With the combined effort of all the royals, the Bottomless Canyon filled with water and is now referred to as the Great River.  
Lilith spirited most of the castle in the Astral Plane near the Great River, where Corrin and Azura live and plan to facilitate travel and trade along the Great River. (This base is referred to as a "fort" and has no name as of yet.)  
Lilith's use of her draconic powers manifested in a more imposing form (similar to the concept art pictured in the Pellucid Crystal artbook.) She currently lives in the Great River so she can stay near Corrin.
> 
> I wrote this because I keep having ideas for dragon pheromone fic but I wanted to have it be consensual and nice. It was tough. Also I want Azura to have more dragon powers.

It took Azura awhile to realize it, but Corrin smelled a certain way. Sure, over the course of the war she'd become familiar with his preferences when it came to soaps and colognes: dark amber, leather, and musk; very Nohrian in style. Soon after they had started sharing rooms in New Valla, she found his scent - the one close to his skin at night, the one she found on the sheets when he had risen before her. She couldn't describe it exactly, because it didn't seem like any of the perfumes she had come across on her goings about as a performer and traveler. It was...like going underwater on a clear day, with something cool that opened up her lungs, like eating a mint candy. It was a scent that hushed her worries.

She adored the feeling of him wrapping his arms around her, of being surrounded by him. Sometimes she would wake with him cuddled up behind her, his nose as close to her neck as he could manage. She usually had enough hair that his breath wouldn't bother her.

"What are you doing, my sweet prince?" she asked, snuggling deeper into comfort.

"Smelling my favorite thing in the world!" he said, punctuating his statement with a kiss.

"Really? I thought you loved the scent of grilled beef."

"Well!" Corrin snuggled her neck. "I do love grilled beef and it's a lovely smell but when I'm not hungry it's not always nice. But I am always in the mood to smell you!"

Azura chuckled at his earnestness, despite it being a little awkward. Still, she was curious... "What do I smell like?"

"Heather in the rain," he said without hesitation.

She hadn't expected to smell like flowers, for some reason. "I hope I don't smell damp," she ventured.

"Not at all!"

She closed her eyes with a smile, dreaming of flower fields gently bowing in the rain.

* * *

Azura's hands were heavy with documents, and she needed to take them somewhere where she could work on them. The hall was empty, though she could see Corrin coming up the bend. Normally, a moment like this was ideal for them to exchange a small smile and some encouragement. And yet --

"Azura," he said, and she shuddered at the rawness of his voice. "Please. A moment?"

She wasn't surprised that he sounded so wound up - it had been a while since he needed to exercise his inner dragon, and they'd been far too occupied with state matters to have much leisure time together. Still, she had rarely, if ever, seen him so visibly and singularly aroused. There was no mistaking the intent behind his stare, and draconic antlers were starting to peek through his hair.

His excitement was contagious. She answered by taking a hold of his hand (while holding those pesky papers to her chest) and twirling them both towards the nearest wall. He pinned her against it, nuzzling her with a faint purring growl.

"Do you only need a moment," she asked, arching playfully into him, "or do you need the comfort of the bedroom, too?"

Corrin pushed their foreheads together, his growl deepening. "You're tempting me."

"And you were about to ravish me on my way to the office."

He pulled back a little, licking his lips before speaking up in a rough, but playful tone. "So you want me to ravish you in the bedroom instead?"

Azura smiled and stole a quick kiss from him, snaking her way under his arms to skip ahead of him towards the room they shared. His steps were light behind her as she placed her documents in a loose stack on the dresser.

"I want you to get real comfortable," Corrin panted, peeling off his trousers with clawed hands. "Because...there's a lot of things I want to do to you."

"Is that so," she said, smiling wider with every article of clothing she shed. When she was undressed to her liking, she lounged back on the bed, curling fingers in her hair as she waited for him to join her. "I'm looking forward to what you've been planning, then."

He was straddling her a heartbeat later, antlers stretching above his head and his eyes bright. His shirt was open but barely hung off of him, glistening as he was. He hovered a moment above her, breath hot through pointed teeth, before touching his lips to her face. Despite his heat, it was a gentle, reverent touch, one that roamed slowly. A dragon lavishing love on his treasure. Azura closed her eyes so she could better indulge in such attention, to focus on his warmth, on the solidity of his body pressing against hers, on how he completely surrounded her with his presence.

His lips stopped at hers, and after a long kiss, he rested his face near her head, allowing her to tuck her face into his neck. His hands stroked her sides, wandering steadily down, down...she breathed in deeply, hoping that the world would let them have enough time together to make this a good moment.

She didn't need to see him to know he was there...there was his touch, obviously, and he was touching her quite a lot - but there was also his scent, though something about it was..._intense_, somehow. The coolness she usually felt was striking her deep, and the marine impression she usually felt was more saline than usual. Not sweat, though it was a little musky in an animalistic way -- it was intriguing and made her want more, deeper breaths, more Corrin --

Her core felt _alive_ in a loud way, suddenly tingling with warmth and demanding attention. She'd never thought that arousal could be painful, but she was _vacant_ and horribly aware of it.

"Corrin," and she surprised herself with how purry her voice sounded - "touch me -- touch me --"

He stayed close to her as he complied, enveloping her with him.

* * *

Azura wondered if it was just a one-off moment. Maybe the stars had aligned, maybe she needed an outlet just as much as he did. And yet, there were days where he was so intense that it seemed her body leaped to join him, and their enthusiasm reached new heights. Curiously, on those...encounters, she found herself swimming in the scent of him - or, rather, the deeper, muskier version of it. Perhaps it was a dragon thing, she mused. She didn't come close to his full dragon form often enough to know if it smelled like, but it seemed to fit.

Still, she wondered about it. So one day she wandered the banks of the Great River until she found the little shrine tucked away from the main paths. An arrangement of fresh salmon left on the offering table soon brought over the patron dragoness.

_Thank you for all your gifts, Lady Azura_, Lilith said, devouring the salmon quickly. _Is everything going well?_

"Yes, things are going smoothly at the fort. People are beginning to travel along the river, as well."

Lilith smiled with her eyes. _That's good_, she said.

"I was hoping to share these peaches with someone," Azura said, placing a fruit basket between them. "Corrin is almost tired of them, we have so many."

_I'd love to try them!_

The day was sunny but cool, and the Great River shone behind them as they ate under the shade of a nearby tree. Azura could sometimes hardly believe that something that hid dark, unspeakable secrets could become such an idyllic place for a picnic.

"I've been meaning to ask," she began. "Do you know much about dragons?"

Lilith cleaned her face of peach juice before answering. _I'm not an authority, but I know a fair bit._

"This may come off as strange, and I mean no offense," Azura began, "but do some dragons have strong odors?"

Lilith's facial fins flexed. _There are songs and tales about the First Dragons having scents that their peoples loved, _she offered._ You should know a few about the Dawn Dragon?_

"Yes, there is a legend that the Dawn Dragon created the first cherry blossom tree with his perfumed scales," Azura said.

_And there is a Nohrian rose called the Dusk Dragon's Heart_, Lilith added. She regarded the peaches for a long moment, then selected one to eat.

Azura let the moment stretch a bit longer before asking, "Is that all?"

_This is something I learned from ancient texts_, Lilith began, _First Dragons were able to make the feelings of those around them stronger. During the ancient war, the First Dragons could infuse their chosen people with power and increase their fighting spirit._

"And that is how today's royalty claim to have the blood of the Dawn and Dusk Dragon," Azura said, "being descendants of those chosen people. Does that have something to do with scent as well?"

_I'm not sure. But the "presence" of the Dawn and Dusk Dragon could send their warriors into a frenzy. The ancient texts don't mention "sight" specifically, so it could mean the smell._

This was not exactly what Azura wanted to hear - could Corrin drive her mad one day?

Lilith's fins flexed. _The First Dragons could only influence what was already there_, she added. _They could not convince people loyal to the other dragon to change their mind, and they couldn't make those that did not want to fight into warriors._

Azura closed her eyes with a sigh. "The world would be much different if they could." A tense silence followed. She opened her eyes to the dragon in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things gloomy."

_Things would have been different_, Lilith said instead of accepting her apology, and offered Azura one of the peaches.

Azura considered the possibilities for a few days before sharing them with Corrin when they were settling down for the night. He laid in a thoughtful silence after she told him, his expression controlled.

"Have I ever made you do something you didn't want to do?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've only felt something that might be this 'influence' from you recently, and it's always when we're like-minded."

"Oh? How so?"

Azura tucked her head. As close as they were, it was still sometimes difficult to bring up sexual topics in conversation. Corrin caught on, though, and took a hold of her hand.

"So when you're in the mood, something in how I smell like makes you more in the mood?"

"Yes. And you only smell that way when you want to get intimate."

He hummed in thought as he stroked her hair. "I hope it's not a bad smell," he mused. She shook her head and settled closer to him.

When they were cuddling like this, she liked to rest her forehead right against his neck, so that her head was cradled by his shoulder. Not only could she relax her body, but she could also let her mind stop milling about. She could afford to get comfortable around Corrin, and his presence unlocked a happiness inside of her nothing else could.

He curled around her with a sound of comfort and ease. She responded with a little noise of her own, smiling into his shirt.

"Any other scents of mine that make you feel anything?" he asked softly, as if trying not to wake her up.

"Hmmm?"

Come to think of it, there was something a little powdery in how Corrin smelled. It wasn't unpleasant - in fact, it made Azura happy and languid - but it wasn't something she usually associated with what he liked to wear. More of the dragon crawling through, perhaps? A sleepy, comfortable dragon...

"You smell soft."

"Oh? And does it make you feel anything?"

She let out a long sigh. "Cozy..."

Corrin chuckled, pushing his wings out of his body to cup them around her. "Rawrrr! I am the great Dragon Hero, and with my mystic powers, I command you, my greatest friend and lover, to be more cozy than you can imagine!" he announced proudly.

"Ah, I succumb! My whole body feels so...heavy...and I am _so tired_," Azura said, covering her eyes dramatically as she moved herself over his body. Then, she plopped herself down on top of him. "But oh so comfortable."

He covered her in kisses between gentle giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead. I couldn't keep a fic at an M rating, le sigh!
> 
> Corrin's dragon anatomy is knotted in my 'verse in case anyone wonders why he can't just get up and leave Azura on the bed afterwards.

Evening was starting to paint the world in violet and orange, and Azura was beginning to wonder if it was possible for anyone to enjoy balancing ledgers.

Perhaps it was time to bring in help, but that was something she was loathe to do. It wasn't exactly like admitting defeat, and yet it was still a task she wanted to see through herself. New Valla was in a delicate position to monitor a new avenue of trade, one that Hoshido and Nohr both yielded control over. She wanted to personally see that the trust the other kingdoms put in it was well-placed. That was what she told herself.

She needed a change of scenery, so she crossed the halls, carrying some of her work with her. She passed a balcony with its doors open, and the sight was enough to make her pause. The sky was clear and the weather was mild and it was almost a crime not to be appreciating the day, but here she was, making her head spin with so many tariffs and details.

It would be beautiful to see all the ledgers blowing in the wind, she thought, imagining her cares floating away along with so many papers. She had enough that it would be like watching cherry blossoms fall, perhaps, and she would be able to believe that she was still a girl waiting for the coming of summer in Hoshido.

She considered it long enough for her to be ashamed of the thought, and put herself back into the task of making sure that numbers were orderly.

* * *

The wild part of Corrin was needy again. He was quiet about it, not wanting to disturb her rest, but there was no mistaking his scent. Azura trailed her fingers against his neck, smiling as he arched towards her, eyes closed with delight.

"Do you want some _attention_?" she asked, smiling into her words.

He sighed, slitting open his eyes. "Want, but not need," he said.

"Lucky for you, I enjoy indulging your wants," she said, nuzzling the front of his shirt. "Start slowly, please."

He curled around her, pressing kisses into her hair as his breathing deepened. Despite how feral he could be in his passion, he always respected her wishes. It was so perfectly Corrin-esque, to be always ready to cuddle no matter what sort of urges that needed sating or tasks that needed doing.

"So soft," he rumbled. He paused his kisses so she could see the brightness in his eyes. "I'm so happy you're here."

It always gave Azura pause to hear him say things like that, because of how easy it was to believe that she was fortunate beyond measure to be alive and well. Mischievous ears lengthened and waggled as he rocked into her. She answered with motions of her own, slowly increasing the pressure. "What makes me even more happy," he began, "is that I can make the both of us happy!"

She made a noise, half sigh, half chuckle, at his choice of words. And yet they were not untrue, she thought as he pulled them both up so she was in his lap. Beyond the physical pleasure of it all, being with Corrin made her happy.

It didn't take too long for her to be ready. It never took long for her - her body was always ready to move and perform, especially with such a spirited partner. He had no difficulties reading her, either. They didn't need to exchange words when a single touch communicated so much.

He was fierce and eager with his energy, and it was something that was bleeding into her the more moved into her. She felt like she was taking him in on more than just the literal, physical level. Like...being filled with strength and being more than just her body and skin. She panted open-mouthed, air coursing through her body like a stream threatening to flood its banks.

He held her close, as if he could feel her growing beyond herself. His arms around her were grounding, were strong enough to hold even this newfound power she found herself grappling with.

"Corrin!" she cried, rolling and growling into the r's a bit. His rhythm hitched at that, growing more frantic. She felt her own heat rushing, rushing --

She needed more than just being able to feel him the way she was now, and more than just a mere kiss: she bit him on the neck, where she always found his scent - that draconic essence. His body jerked, and then, just as she expected and desired, she could feel his release as he hugged her to his chest. She whined into his skin, not wanting to part until she felt him empty himself completely. When the warmth and pulsing ebbed, she drew back, her mouth coming off of his neck with a slow pop.

"You don't often do that," he purred, his eyes half-lidded but glinting with pride and satisfaction.

Corrin sometimes nibbled her or left marks when they were intimate with each other, but this was the first time Azura remembered doing something like that herself. He seemed pleased, though, so she allowed herself to glow in his attention, leaning into him as she felt the air in her lungs feel normal again. Hearing his heartbeat against her chest helped her feel more like her usual self. He ran his fingers through her hair as his draconic ears and antlers pulled back into his body.

"Love you," he murmured as he petted her. "Love you so much..."

She smiled and dodged a kiss from him, hiding her face so she could peck his shoulder.

"Hey! Come here!" he wiggled against her, trying to get her to look at him. She let him glimpse her eyes before darting to his other shoulder, giggling into his skin. "What am I going to do? I have all these kisses I need to give you!"

"But I'm giving you kisses!" she countered, knowing full well it was not a real argument. Still, her joy was cut short when she saw bright red lines on his skin. "You're bleeding," she said, worry coloring her voice.

"I know, it's fine," Corrin smiled at her. That smile turned into a wince when she pressed into the area around the bite with the pads of her fingers. "Yikes -!"

"You're bleeding a lot," she said, drawing her fingers back. She hadn't even pressed very hard, either... "We need to get you a bandage."

He twisted his head as much as he could to look at the wound and frowned when he saw the little trail of blood going down his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt that much, though," he remarked gently, moving to get up. Azura couldn't help but let out a squeak at how the thick part of him jostled inside of her when he did so. "I guess you're coming with me."

"Please be careful," she said. His hands moved to cup her just under her thighs, and she rested her weight on him, wrapping her legs around his waist to steady herself.

He rose slowly, keeping her close as he did so. He took tiny, measured steps, not being able to see past her head and hair...hair that didn't take long to get snagged in his feet. He whined when he realized it, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She started to gather it in front of her, but Corrin had already started walking backwards, letting whatever hair she couldn't corral trail behind them.

"There's the table," Azura said when she could reach for the jar of ointment on top of it. Corrin closed his eyes when she put it on, his breathing tight, but he didn't complain even though she knew it stung. Once the wound was clean and a plaster was secure over it, she allowed herself to relax.

"Thank you," he said, laying a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"I wish you would have said something," she murmured.

"Hmm..." he began heading back towards the bed. "Something like, 'More' or 'Harder,' perhaps?"

Heat shot through her face. "Are you sure you want to provoke me?" she said, keeping her tone playful.

"I'd be happy to see what you're capable of when you're provoked!"

Azura didn't know what to say to that. It was teasing, she knew, but it still didn't sit with her right.

Corrin noticed her hesitation and helped her get comfortable on his lap. "What's wrong, my love?"

The unease she felt was...difficult to grasp, much less articulate. She didn't want to keep him waiting, so she said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It didn't, at the time."

Azura frowned. In the silence, Corrin considered her expression.

"I don't mind being bitten like that," he said, bringing a gentle hand to stroke her cheek. She appreciated the warm touch, but she didn't feel like leaning into it or looking back at him just then. After a moment, he moved his hand towards her scalp to pet her there.

"I don't like hurting you," she said, which was closer to what she felt.

His eyebrows rose for a brief second. "Ah." He reached to take her hand in his own. "Even if I enjoy it?"

The suggestion surprised her, and it slowed her train of thought. In that moment of hesitation, he pressed against her fingers, and she had to suppress a flinch. Gods, they were still tied and she was getting touchy over him joining their hands. It was just so...exhausting, realizing that she still had these sorts of hang-ups and having to resist abusing herself every time she did so.

"Why did you bite me?" he asked, his expression open.

"I don't know!" she said, and it was true enough that she didn't say anything else for a moment.

He considered her answer quietly. "Would you do it again?"

"I don't know," she said, which felt like a cop-out, like not the answer he deserved.

Corrin kissed her between the eyes anyway.


End file.
